Dragoste Nemuritor
by Bewitched Nightwalker
Summary: When your blood is the only thing that gives immortality, how do you react?  Ginny Weasley is the target of a new threat arising only a year after Harry defeated Voldemort. Two classmates are after her blood, literally, and historic secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of Harry Potter. I only own the plot and characters I make up along the way. Everything (places, characters, spells, etc)that were in the originial books belong to J.K.R.**

**Prologue**

Gwyneth Gryffindor raced through the halls of Hogwarts School, a hand clasping her amulet. "_Tatal - _Father!" she cried, throwing open a door only to stop in her tracks. Sitting in front of Godric Gryffindor were the figures from her worst nightmare, Stefan Slytherin and Draconis Soparla. Gwyneth stared, "What's going on? Why are they here?"

"Gwyn, be calm. They are simply visiting. Hogwarts is their home as well as yours." Godric frowned at her.

Gwyneth hissed, "They have no right! Lord Slytherin left ages ago. You know what they want, yet you welcome them in?"

"And what do we want?" Draconis asked harshly, "As you seem to be an expert, Miss Gryffindor. Is there a certain special reason for our return?"

"Enough. Gwyneth, leave us." She narrowed her eyes at her father, "No. Not until these _demonii_ leave the grounds. Did you run out of immortality? Did my blood's magic wear out?"

Godric stiffened. It was not known to any but members of their family that the blood of a Gryffindor woman would grant immortality. But it was not known to Godric that his one time friend Salazar and his sons had already taken her blood once before. Draconis launched himself out of the chair he had been sitting in, pinning her by her throat to the wall.

Stefan smirked at her scream and out of nowhere hit Gwyneth's father with the Killing Curse. "Please, Gwynny, do not yell. You shall cause alarm where none is needed." he said, approaching slowly, "All we want is a little more of your blood. It seems you were too young when father took some. He died last month, and we realized we needed more."

"Go to hell!" Gwyneth spat hoarsely, pulling at the hand at her throat. "You cannot know the dangers of what you plan to do!"

"Enlighten us, then." Draconis sneered.

"Vampyr." she gasped. She was running out of air and black fuzziness lined her vision. "You will be vampyr! To gain immortality you will have to drink my blood, then live off of blood. It is how you figured out my secret, is it not? Finding the first of the vampyr kind was created by killing my ancestor Deasupra?" The grip on her throat slackened, and she inhaled deeply. "You will live off of human blood, and sooner or later, my blood will be replaced by that of mortals, and you shall become mortal yourself once more."

Stefan slammed a knife into the wall by her head, making her jump, and his smirk widened, "Do you mean to scare us, _draga_? There has never been a vampyr to lose his immortality."

"None that you know of. The Old Ones have all supposedly gone into hiding, correct? What if they are dead, buried in the ground just like the mortals they lived off of?" She could see she was angering him, and he had no idea that that was exactly what she wanted.

Draconis released her, watching her drop to the floor. "Brother," he said, "she may be speaking truth. What do you plan to guarantee our continual immortality?"

Stefan scowled at him but knelt down beside Gwyneth. He regarded her for minutes before reaching and yanking the knife from the wall. "_Am angajati ai si a magiei in singele tau, femela! Ea nu va aparea pentru o mie patru sute de ani_." Stefan said, putting the knife to her throat and creating a cut. Gwyneth kicked out at him weakly, the words translating and echoing in her head even as she past out.

_I bind you and the magic in your blood, woman! You shall not exist again for a thousand and four hundred years._

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know I have a bunch of other stories I should be working on, but I was sleeping the other night and I had this weird dream. As soon as I woke up, I opened my computer and started writing this! It is exactly my dream, and will follow it as much as I can remember. The dialogue is a bit different than in my dream, cos I have absolutely no idea what language they were speaking in my dream. The closest I got to how it sounded was Romanian, and please _please_ forgive any translation mistakes. I am not an expert at Romanian language.**

**But, yeah, I hope you enjoy this story and it keeps you on your seats. I'm going to try and throw in a bit of horror, but I am not very good at being scary. Haha. Read and review!**

**Love yas!  
Bewitched Nightwalker  
(a.k.a. SlytherinLuver, a.k.a. Amanda)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of Harry Potter. I only own the plot and characters I make up along the way. Everything (places, characters, spells, etc)that were in the originial books belong to J.K.R.**

**Chapter 1**  
_Ginny's POV_  
Why is this class so boring? I ask myself over and over as I listen to Professor Binns blabber on about the founding of Hogwarts. We hear this story every single year when school starts, and it was getting very annoying. I sighed and let my head fall onto my desk with a thud that, if he ever paid attention, our ghost professor would have yelled at me for.

"Ginny," Luna pokes me, "are you taking notes?"

"No. When do I ever take notes in this class?"

"Good point."

"Shut up, will you?" Hermione snaps, pursing her lips. "I do take notes."

I roll my eyes at my bushy haired friend. Her and all the other seventh years from last year had to return for their real schooling and NEWTs. The seventh year class for this year is twice as big for all houses. It is getting kind of ridiculous.

Growing bored of blinking at my desk, I lift my head up and glance around. To the far right, the Hufflepuffs are sitting. Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones sit near the back, playing quidditch with miniature paper figures. The next two rows are a mix of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus are up front, behind them is Parvati, Lavender and Padma. Did I mention how odd it is that all my friends are basically a year older than me, and they are all in my classes now?

The row next to mine is the Slytherins. Ugh, the spawns of evil who still think they are the best and the richest. My eyes stop on my two biggest annoyances: Stefan Soparla and Draco Malfoy. Malfoy has always been here and always been a pest, but what annoys me most is how he acts like he is so much older and more knowledgeable about everything. His stupid blond hair was getting annoying, too, as childish as it is to say. Stefan just transferred this year. From Durmstrang of all places! Evil gits. Stefan is just as stuck up and snobby as any other pureblood sorted into Slytherin. Though, he is a helluva lot handsomer than most of them with his jet black hair and green eyes. And I am positive he has to be a quidditch player who trains a lot.

"Got an eye problem, Weasley?" Pansy Parkinson sneers as the bell rings. I smile sweetly, "Maybe. But at least it will never be as bad as your nose problem, Pugface." Parkinson claps a hand to her nose, gasping in offense and glaring as she darts from the room. My housemates snicker behind me until Malfoy comes over, "Watch yourself, Weaslette. Parkinson has friends in high places."

"Aww, I had no idea you cared!" I gush dramatically, rolling my eyes and shoving past him. "Fall in the lake and drown, Ferret."

"So violent," Stefan smirks.

_Third Person POV_  
"That vile little bint!" Pansy shrieks as the Slytherins entered their common room. First years scamper from their seats by the fire as the seventh years approached and sat down. This iss their spot, the spot of the Slytherin "royalty" that is in charge of every aspect of the house's life.

Stefan raises an eyebrow, "That the best you can come up with?"

"Yeah, it is. You get use to her lack of vocabulary," Draco chuckles. Looking to Blaise, he says, "Get all the brats out of here. We have to talk."

"Right." the Italian boy pulled out his wand and yelled, "Anyone not in seventh year get your pathetic arses out the door or in your dorms now!" The royalty watches in amusement as their housemates race to get out so they are not on the bad end of one of Blaise's hexes. He puts his wand back in his robe pocket and sits, "Continue."

Stefan nods and leans forward, "Who wants to gain immortality?"

"It's impossible." Theodore Nott sniffs, "The Dark Lord proved that."

"There is a way, though," Draco smirks, "Stefan and I are proof. You all remember that none of you had even heard of a Malfoy child until our first year of Hogwarts?" They all nodded, looking a bit confused. "That's because there is no Draco Malfoy. My real name is Draconis Soparla, born June of the year 580. Sitting beside me is Stefan Slytherin, born March 580. When we were eighteen, Gwyneth Gryffindor was a seventh year. Anyone know why there are so few women born to the Gryffindor line?"

"A curse was placed on them, right?" Pansy offers, though it iss obvious she does not care.

"Yes and no," the Slytherin heir replies. "Gwyneth revealed that the blood of Gryffindor women can grant a person immortality. The first of the vampyr took from Deasupra Grane and came into existence. Draconis and I found a way to not have to live like vampyr, though it took us much longer than I would have liked."

"If you're already immortal, why do you need a Gryffindor's blood again?" Pansy's attention was caught now. "And how are you immortal, Drakey, you aged regularly?"

"Draco has always had a special gift for changing his appearance. I believe it is called being a metamorphagus these days...As to your other question, if you drink the blood of mortals long enough, it pushes out the immortal blood from the woman. If you have mortal blood, you once again become mortal." Stefan says, face darkening. "To create a precaution, I put a curse on Gwyneth Gryffindor's soul - to only be reborn every fourteen hundred years. This in turn bound all the magic that would go on to women in the family. Do the math."

Blaise looks between them as a smile spread across his face. "It's been that long, hasn't it? An heiress of Gryffindor was born."

"Exactly, Blaise! I knew I liked you for a reason," Draco chuckles. "Stefan was traveling, searching. Her soul could have turned up anywhere. I found her here. At first I was iffy to believe it was her, but after years of attending school with her I noticed all the similarities."

"Who is it?"

"Ginevra Weasley." the Slytherin brothers smirk at one another, proud of their discovery.

**A/N: So, what did ya think? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm? Haha, I know it's been awhile since I put the prologue up, but here ya go! My computer was busted for a few weeks but luckily all my files were able to be saved when it got fixed. :) Hoped you enjoyed this, though it _is_ short. The chappies will get longer, promise! Oh, and thanks to who reviewed the prologue chapter! Appreciate it!**

**Read & Review or I won't update! (Joking, I probably will either way but your reviews give me inspiration ;D )  
**

**Love yas!  
Bewitched Nightwalker  
(a.k.a. SlytherinLuver, a.k.a. Amanda)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of Harry Potter. I only own the plot and characters I make up along the way. Everything (places, characters, spells, etc)that were in the original books belong to J.K.R.**

Dragoste Nemuritor - Chapter 2:

**_Ginny's POV_**

"Can you believe them? I can't believe them!" I huffed continually as we walked through the corridors. Parvati and Padma walked to my left and made clucking noises of disapproval while Luna and Hermione walked on my right, rolling their eyes at my continual complaints. "Slytherins are the most vile, stupid, ignorant, arrogant, self-servicing..."

"_Breathe_," Hermione told me calmly. I shot her a half-hearted glare. "Gin, we know what they are. You can stop ranting about them."

"Do you? Because it seems to me that anymore I am the _only_ one who really still sees them for what they are."

Luna let out a laugh. "Ginny, the feudlynarfs have gotten to you again, haven't they?" she said brightly, "No worries, they left the rest of us alone awhile ago. I am sure we'll be able to chase them away sooner or later. The peace we have gotten between the houses has been marvelous. You are the only one not enjoying it."

I stared at her. Even now, years after meeting her, I could not wuite understand half the things that Luna had come from her mouth. Did she even think her words through? I knew for a fact I was not the only one to still resent the Slytherins for their roles in all the wars in the last one thousand years. Perhaps I was the only one who openly expressed it, but I was surely not the only one to hold animosity. I could not be. "Luna...nevermind." I shook my head.

"What's up lately, Gin?" Padma asked. "You've been tired and grouchier recently. We're worried." Four sets of eyes were on me now, barraging me with question after silent question.

"I've just been having trouble sleeping. Nightmares, really. Nothing to worry about."

"What nightmares?"

"I said don't worry, 'Mione."

"Well, I _am_ worried."

Parvati nodded, "We are, too. Your brother and Harry pay not have noticed it, but we have. Something is different about you, and not a good different."

Something was different with me. I was overly paranoid. Every little sound around me was magnified in my head and made me jump. It was silly how I kept feeling like someone was going to attack me from behind, or shove me against a wall. What was even more odd was the nightmares I had every night for the last few months. I remember, they started the night I first met Stefan Soparla in Diagon Alley. My seventeenth birthday my parents took me out to buy me a gift each. I told them I would head to the Quidditch store while they went to Gringotts to take gold out of our now over flowing vault. I was only a block away from the store when I heard pleading. It was Colin Creevey being picked on by Malfoy and his fellow pests, but the one who caught the most of my attention was the darkhaired, muscular boy in the back watching with what I decided were soulless eyes. After I kicked Slytherin arse and told Colin to leave, Stefan had approached and said six words to me that had made no sense but had triggered something: "You are different. Not as fragile."

Now, since that day, my nights are plagued with nightmares of running through the halls of Hogwarts in fright. I never knew what I was running from, or what I was running to. I was just simply running, crying out one word in the old language of the wizarding world. Last week, I actually got somewhere in my dream. I ended up in a study that I recognized to be Professor McGonagall's office. Three people sat in the room, though I could never see their faces. It was like my mind skipped ahead from the moment I entered the room to a different point in time. Last night had been the worst... the dream me had been thrown against a wall, spluttering for breath. My dormmates had gone running for Hermione in fear when I had actually been choking in real life, too.

"It's nothing I can't handle," I lied smoothly, smiling like I hadn't a care in the world.

"But McGonagall -"

"Can shove it for all I care. I am perfectly fine and capable of handling this on my own, 'Mione." I huffed again. I climbed up onto the banister of the stairs and carefully straddled it, one leg on either side.

"Ginny..."

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare!" Hermione yelled after me as I shoved off and began sliding down the banister like a slide. I made it two flights of stairs down before the stairs decided to shift and I went flying off the end. I let out a scream of exhilaration more than fear as I fell through the air, and my friends' cries of "Ginny!" could be heard as they ran down the stairs. Many students headed for the Great Hall ran to look. It was as the floor of the lowest level drew closer than I allowed fear and instinct to take over, and I pulled out my wand to cast a cushioning charm. I did a half-flip so I would land on my back rather than my head right at the moment I crashed to the floor. Despite the charm, I had the wind knocked out of my lungs so painfully that I lay still for over a minute. The only thing that encouraged me to move was when I saw the Slytherins crowding around me -as they were closest because a portrait covered passage from the dungeons was right there - and my brain registered it as danger rather than them trying to help me up or see if I was okay.

"Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall's voice was brisk with reprimand while a note of relief was heard there, too. "Mr. Malfoy, is she alright?"

I jumped as a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. I barely registered the storm gray eyes looking into my own before they were gone. "She seems a bit dazed, professor, but otherwise unharmed. Her cushioning charm is what saved her." He turned back to me as Soparla came up beside him, "Are you bloody insane, Weasley? I knew Gryffindors were stupid, but that was...Bloody hell!"

"Aww, I had no idea you cared," I sneered, shoving him away from me and walking, a slight wobble in my steps, up to meet Hermione who had practically flown down to me. I had seen my four friends literally throwing people out of the way to reach me.

"Ginevra Molly Anne Weasley!" Hermione started her rant. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out loud at her and forced my face to look apologetic. "You gave me the worst scare in my whole life! Nearly knocked twenty years from my life with that stunt! You could have died! You could have lost your wand falling and not been able to stop yourself from crashing into the ground! Merlin knows the Slytherins wouldn't have cast any charms to save you! Don't you ever do anything like that again, or I'll be writing to your parents before any of the professors can think to say your bloody name!" she was gasping for breath by the time she finished. I swear she did not even stop once for a breath while saying any of that.

"'Mione..." I said, smiling mischievously. I backed up a step and grabbed the banister. It was only one flight of steps, one that led into the throng of snakes, but just hinting to Hermione that I would do it by grabbing the banister was enough for her to let out an ear shattering screech of anger. "GINEVRA!"

I held up my hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. I ride down the stairs' banisters like a slide anymore."

"No sliding down them like your riding a sled down a hill either."

"Okay."

"No skateboarding, either."

"No what?"

"No attempting to walk down on the banister while the stairs are moving."

"Okay."

"No -"

"Eesh, Hermione! I doubt there's that many ways to travel via banister." I rolled my eyes. She took her turn huffing and turned on her heels. I laughed brightly and threw my arms around her in a giant hug that made us topple to the ground. "I wubba you, 'Mione!"

"Ginny, get off me!"

"Noooo! Not until you say you wubba me, too!"

"Ginny!"

"No!"

"Gin-Parvati, get off!" I laughed as Parvati dropped down to sit on top of me, therefore squishing Hermione more. I wiggled and cried, "Par! You're squishing us!"

"Luna told me to do it!"

"I did not."

"Did too."

"I don't care who did what; Ginny, get off me."

"Par, get off me!"

"Luna, help me up."

Luna laughed. "Padma, help your sister up."

Professor McGonagall rubbed her temples with her eyes closed. Parvati was yanked up from on top of me by Padma and Luna, and I stood, let letting go of Hermione. "You didn't say it!" I told her, earning a glare. "You gotta say it."

"Fine," my bushy haired friend facepalms, "I wubba you, too, Ginny." I let my arms drop from around her, grinning impishly at her. The crowd around us was dispersing, but they were all laughing over the childish behavior of me, their favorite Gryffindor!

"You Gryffs and Ravvies are such idiots," Parkinson sneered as she pushed past us. "No wonder you're so easy to beat."

I stiffened and glared at her, "Last time I checked, we kick your Slytherin arses in everything from the house cup to the wars between good and evil." The girl's eyes flashed dangerously at me before flicking behind me to the Slytherin 'princes' Soparla and Malfoy. Confusion spread through my thoughts at the look of triumph and amusement that appeared in her eyes at seeing the two boys. That look...it was one I saw many times in the eyes of Tom Riddle in my first year; one I saw in Lucius Malfoy's eyes in the middle of the Final Battle when the Death Eaters had seemed to be winning. It could even match the look that had been in my dream attacker's eyes.

"If that's what you want to believe, _bietul leu oamenilor_," Stefan Soparla said smoothly as he came up behind me, "but remember, Slytherins are ambitious and always come back. No matter who defeats them or how." A shiver of fear ran down my spine at his words. The world knew all to well just how much a Slytherin could come back. Voldemort had been defeated many times and still always gained some semblance of strength back to try again. And again. And again, until he actually did. Then he had led a reign of terror for another few years. I had been in the very middle of everything despite never allowed to fight, just by being linked to that diary and to Harry.

"We Gryffindors are as brave, if not more so, as you Slytherins are ambitious." I countered, not turning to look at him. I knew Parvati, Padma and Luna had him in their view and would not allow anything to happen. Plus, McGonagall was still watching out small group even though she had moved to stand by the doors to the Great Hall. I lifted my chin proudly and began walking towards our headmistress with Hermione, our arms linked.

"Good job," she whispered, "You didn't lose your temper."

"He's not worth it."

**_Draco's POV_**

I watched as the reincarnation of Gwyneth walked away pridefully. She did not understand the danger she was in. Danger from me, from my brother, from our Slytherins. The more she called attention to herself, the more Stefan hungered for her blood, for the immortality she offered, because he would constantly think of her and how good she had tasted last time. I was always the one who had to turn his thoughts from acting early. I knew we had made a mistake last time. We had not had her trust in the past, as we did not have her trust now. And if Stefan or I were to attack her for her blood and kill her, she had more friends and family in this life. We would be hunted and killed; not even the immortality her blood gave could save us.

"Such a Gryffindor," Stefan murmured with a smirk after the other three girls followed. They had spent a decent minute or so giving us the evil eye which only amused us. I shrugged at him, "She _is_ Gwyneth." My brother simply nodded. I rolled my eyes at what was fast becoming his obsession with Ginevra Weasley. "Brother, if we gain her trust rather than mock or threaten, things will work out better this time," I pointed out for about the hundredth time just today.

"Fewer enemies, fewer people hunting us," he waved away my words. Our group was circled around us as we entered the Great Hall and took our seats at the center of our table.

I emphasized, "Longer time to keep her. If she willingly becomes a consort, you could taste her blood more than once instead of having to wait another fourteen hundred years."

"Tempting." Stefan looked thoughtful, "It's far more tempting to go over there right now and tear into her throat with my fangs, though." His words caused a ripple affect through our closest neighbors. Even Slytherins it seemed could not hide their fear of such a thing happening to them.

"If it's so tempting, brother, then do it." I dared him, smirking. When he did not move but to glare directly at me, I nodded, "Like I thought. You can't because you want to keep her."

And who would not? Gwyneth Gryffindor had been a rare beauty, a well admired jewel in the wizarding world. Reborn, she was just as beautiful. My eyes found her and rested there, unashamed of their assessment. She shined brightly with energy and happiness, her laughter was infectious even to a few Slytherins. I would never admit that I had courted her briefly before my father's - my real father's- plot to kill her for immortality. I had dropped the hope of marrying her after that and had settled for simply admiring her. The way she walked with confidence even when it was clear in her eyes she was unsure of herself, the way her hair spilled around her face, how her smile could brighten the dreariest of rooms. She was soon referred to in many letters and conversations as_ 'Ea care straluceste ca soarele_.' She who shines like the sun. There was not a witch or wizard in Europe who had not known of her dazzling personality.

"Sickle for your thoughts, mate?" Blaise smirked and followed my gaze.

Stefan answered, just as amused as the Italian wizard, "I believe where my brother's thoughts have gone are worth much more than a sickle." I shot them glares and simply began eating my food diligently.

**_Zeta's POV_**

I watched the events of Hogwarts from within my crystal ball. The silence of the Forbidden Forest around me was eerie but that was what I enjoyed most. Silence. Though, I was not ashamed to break the silence with my laughter. Insane laughter bubbled out from between my lips and echoed off the trees, off the ground, scaring the crows into the air from their peaceful sleep. How fitting, crows. The birds were an omen of misfortune, of death and decay. There would be plenty of it for the birds to have a feeding frenzy, if my predictions came to anything. The Slytherin heirs would be caught in the middle as much as that Ginevra Weasley girl they both fawned over.

And fawn they do! How the mighty have fallen, having these _feelings_ towards the girl they set out to kill! Draconis had no idea that had he protected Gwyneth in the past, they would be married now, both immortal. Stefan had no idea that had he allowed the girl to live instead of draining her dry, her affections for his brother would have shifted to him over time. Neither were smart enough to think ahead in actions, nor to stop their daydreaming of what the future could be if they actually tried for it.

"You have disrupted the crows," Zolten said as he stepped from the shadows. His pure white hair was tied back in a long ponytail reaching midback, but a few strands had escaped and hung in his face. He was barefoot, as I was, and seemed unperturbed over the sharp twigs he stepped over.

"The idiots! The fools!" I cackled as explanation, caressing my crystal ball with my hand. "They have returned, and they suspect to succeed once again! The girl shall not allow it!"

He smiled affectionately, "Sister, you find too much joy in others' future misfortunes."

"She _is_ the Seer of Endings and Disasters," another voice spoke lightly from above. A blur dropped down from the tree closest to us, and my sister Zendaya straightened up. "As I am the Seer of Beginnings and Blessings. And you, Zolten, the Seer of Imbalances and Uprisings to Come."

I kissed Zendaya's cheek softly before pulling away and twirling around, arms thrown up to the sky. "Our reign will begin! I see it, the end of the Slytherin line, the disastrous usurping of the Gryffindor rule!" I cried in exhilaration. "Ginevra Weasley shall be her family's undoing! The murderess who ends the Slytherins! The temptress of the darkness for which we spin! Ginevra will lift her up to the top, and we shall reveal ourselves as her council! Mother will finally be pleased."

Zendaya laughed and paid homage to the four elements and directions of the compass, as I had not in my joy. "We have been blessed by the turn of events," she said calmly, almost as if praying to our mother. "Mother will not be forgotten after the turn of the new year. We, the children of Rowena Ravenclaw, will begin a new reign with Zolten's descendant on the throne!"

"As has been said," Zolten lit a flame and tossed it into a basin beside my crystal ball amidst my cackling laughter, "so mote it be."

_"Particula asa o fi!"_ I echoed gleefully in the old language.

**_Luna's POV_**

While I ate, I felt a shift in the air. Not a normal shift, but a magical shift as if someone has called on powerful magic they should not have. I looked up to see if anyone else has felt it, but as usual no one has. I was the only one known of to have this gift of knowing when major magic was being worked. It was such a rarity to be able to know these things that Professor Trelawney had called be a true-born seer though I had no talent in seeing the future. Professor Dumbledore had begun training me to look deeper into my Sensing, but had been killed before I had really learned anything. I was grateful when I began having dreams that taught me. At first, I had been terrified, but the man in my dreams told me it was part of my power.

I had three teachers, one man and two women. They were brother and sisters, and they were a bit loopy. People called me loony. No one could know true madness until they have had a conversation with my instructors. They forbade me from telling anyone about the dreams though, they said my dreams would disappear if I told anyone. I do not even know their names, so I had not planned on making myself seem crazier than people already thought I was. Was it my teachers who caused the shift in the air? Or was it something else trying to get at them?

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried for a little bit of funny in there with the drama and sense of danger. Before you ask, you will find out more about Zeta, Zendaya and Zolten in later chapters, and you will learn more of Luna's connection later, too.**

**Stefan: I object! I object profusely! I am the big, bad protagonist! You are not allowed to make other bad guys!**

**Ginny: Oh shut up. She's the writer, she is allowed to make as many bad guys and plot twists as she wants...but what's this about both Stefan and Draco liking me? That's just creepy on so many levels! Readers, please tell our darling Amanda that she is positively insane!**

**Me: I am not. Tell her, loyal readers, that I'm not. If you side with me, you'll get a virtual cookie and a quicker update. *hint hint: that means review please!***

**Love yas!  
Bewitched Nightwalker (aka Amanda)  
**


End file.
